Proper Pinch
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: An epic day for Dave, The Chipmunks and Chipettes to finish their song project to create their brand new album. Ain't be expected that their popularity would go boom if they doing it efficiently despite of their father being ill makes them resume it without rest.


Proper Pinch

The night turns when the swarming citizens around the town are roaming when they are gather around at the biggest concert tour takes place. What are they up to at this hour anyway?

It looks like there is announcement on the bulletin board. The Chipmunks were going to take part in a next major event: the Elimination Tour. Where each band victors will the first winner to get ranked up on _Billboard 200 Boyband Music Awards_. In a while to reach to the top were mostly undertake other famous group bands has ever seen though some of the fans doesn't far too reluctant than they've presumed. What only they can desire was, maybe the first winning in elimination will perform in universal musical expedition.

Contralily, the respective agenda concert excursion perchance there could be few arguable major issues due to desparation looking for the champion's sponsor during the following furnishment day. Otherwise, instead of bringing a trivial multitudinous funds as a reward for the second and third winner, there would be much surprise to the victors badly but also can cause for reduction and inevitable downfall from some cheering fans.

Regardless whether the subsequent methods would be sensible or risky depends on that leading concerns whenever it's taking beyond their accountance's indurate trainquility. Doesn't matter, the promenade facility still on the run as for today without any complication affairs.

At the present day, The Chipmunks were practicing musical sessions as usual in the studio room along with Dave, on his music mixing duty, is conducting the materials they've made so far. It then bring up extemporizing articles to combine in a single track on each songs with different intonation and styles.

Some of any hours as it moved so swiftly, even The Chipmunks are stop playing the music instruments as they think they need to rest right now, their eyes have bags, literally.

"This is really compensate." Theodore complained. "I can't feel my fingers are tiring."

"Whenever the Elimination Tour will be, we need to…" Simon faints and snores.

"Guys, get a hold of yourself. At least it's not getting much longer to this."

"Can't we just let us rest for a while, Alvin? It's been… this week. We have to…" Theodore also get fainted.

"Oh this blows. This isn't helping at all, Dave, are you tiring too?"

"So close… Alvin. Must… get there. No mater what…!" He struggled to speak because his head is lying on a keyboard, not noticing the homemade track on the computer got messy.

"Dave, you messing with our track again." Alvin exclaimed while pointing to Dave's computer.

"Am I?" He rolled his eyes then… "No, no, no, no, no! How is this possible?!"

Simon and Theodore woke up abruptly from tiring sleep.

"W-What's going on?" Simon panics.

"It's classic." He said curiously. "Dave is been lying on the keyboard when I saw that his computer, our track gotten sloppy. Again. How entangling, isn't it? Perhaps we have been so long to rest. There are things to formulate with that messy tune properly. To taking our opportunity by helping Dave out of the box before we can accomplish with our assistance needs for tomorrow's concert, what d'you say?"

His brothers are sigh exasperatedly. "Ugh, okay."

On the streets, The Chipettes are walking to Sevilles' house with heavy sacks that contained with fresh supplies. These girls looking much well hard to forbear in accordance to their balance.

"Good grief!" Exclaimed Jeanette. "This is really gonna take goody gears for our excitement when our brothers finishing the song, right Britney?"

"Yeah right. And it mostly to tell you evidently that I'm not interesting about Dave's loony prepration to our boys' concert before reaching the deadline. I'm sure if those nuisances needs our help or not, then it will be ours that's for sure."

"It's because you complaining oatmels about high pressure of saturated fat?" Implied Eleanor.

"No I'm not. Eleanor – seriously!" Yelled Brittany in animosity. "You ain't need to rub it in, don't ya."

"Well, you always loathe about fat stuffs like my brother, so I'm just impressing myself." She said with chuckles.

"That's… even one of my plain distinctive meanings. Thank you very much."

The Chipettes enters the house. It looks like they are still discussing until they saw boys and Dave are looking very tiring. Simon gets down from the computer to see the girls' current predicament.

"Holy crap. This can't be good." Eleanor stated.

"Oh, hi girls." Waved Simon. "Heheh, what's with ya?"

"It's fine with us." Said Brittany. "How's yours, by the way?"

"We? Uhh, we're making a song for the concert and then… we sometimes got mishap itself."

"I prefigured with that. You're not finishing the song, aren't you?"

"Yyyyes?"

"Then keep it with your good work. Don't sense yourself on the back side, okay? Guess we're going to supply one of these first. Come on girls!" The Chipettes walks off to the kitchen.

Boys sigh in charity, never doubt that their song had been fixed in a nick of time. And it's all thanks to their little sedcutions, there can be no worry about disorganized correction notes. In any circumstances that to carrying out their handiwork against inconvenience necessity, but the sympathetic motivation may retained in its remarkable manner. On a top of that, an augmentation between gaudy and fellow feeling interpretation were composed at one and the same time to develop their absorbing inspiration through penetrating nerves' wall of righteousness once the thing gets sorted out just in case.

Following activity for the girls as the sun setting down again, they prepared themselves to get rest after fulfilling the daily chores that Dave has given.

As some days slipping by, just as before that day they went into the concert tour. It's about time for the boys to relax before resuming their tough music exercise again. But Alvin – was a master of psychology – points out the witnesses. One of his confidence: he shamed. The proud of a school spirit. A man of many moves. Now on battling. Unlived. An angel, _a devil_. He has buried the settle days in a feeling simpleton. Fortunately, his brothers aroused as usual and see Alvin making nonsense way of behaving. Seems that he talking to himself on its own with iron fist.

"Now get out there and… FIGHT!" Alvin didn't know that what was he pointing out is his brothers by accident. Simon was somehow crossed to Alvin, and says "Alvin, you talking in a sleep again. Are you still feeling ain't dozy when you woke up like that or what?"

"Well by what should I compromise with it, huh? Ah yes, I'm watching cartoon on the internet with my tablet last night and it was… full of hillarious moments. It feels like to see them with my own eyes when everyone start to adore him with a high price. I can't myself stop laughing quietly. Sorry, what?" Suddenly, Alvin comes to his own sense, thinking he was delirious to pay one else an attention and communicating with someone in front of him.

"Quit goofing off yourself, Alvin." Simon snapped. "At least we still have time for us to continue our tough training before the concert tour will started in two days. No matter what's with you all about, but we may have go to bath and get going for breakfast right now. The clock is about to ticking itself fast, y'know. Check on the clock somewhere if you don't believe me."

Alvin look at the clock for the time, it's already 6:35 AM. He realized in shock that he spend half an hour late to talking delirious on himself, he even deduced that he walks around the house while sleeping in the middle of the night.

"Oh no, who am I deluding with? It's nearly late for our today's training, and I'm feeling deranged." He said hastily. "If I'm not scurry on right now, everything will ruined forever!"

"Do you think you really going fast like that, Alvin?" Said Theodore, making Alvin stops running in front of the door.

"Uhh… why do you say so?"

"Like Simon said, we still have time. You don't need to be hasty." Said Theodore.

But Alvin only stares at him very deeply. "Are you still worrying about what I'm standing for, teddy-boy? We're having a great time of school day-off and training for our next music concert tour. Either perception or feeling uptight with some kind of frolic to overreact, some people believes I am crazy, but don't get me wrong when I'm so damn crazy to gain victory by someone better than me, okay?! Well if anyone is trying to abused us so hard, even we still have time to reign over a menace. Do you know why? Maybe they had enough, but no no they can't have me for real! Oh that bitter things I'm going to take them back with a vengeance, and… and it really making me CRAZY!"

"Stop, that's enough Alvin. You might be drinking that alcoholic water last night."

"What do you mean I'm drinking that stupid stuff that Dave was making, no! His only purpose is to get his stressed out of the mind. That's all."

"Dude, there's no way the others can abused us and considering pain to the bone." Simon pledged. "In fact, that's not true, actually it's all their thoughts that you can't read. Haha. But that's not meant that they really hurting us so bad."

"Huh, I see. Sorry then. Hehe, but in seldom occasssions I'm still delirious." Alvin said with chuckle. "I mean, that's okay. Anyway, let's go to bath right now… together."

So, the boys are taking a bath. No matter what they doing in there, they also playing water on each other too. Especially for Alvin, try to keeping himself out of a post without someone hitting him, but a massive splash makes him really want to join the fray either. After to doing so, they put on their clothes before they rushing downstairs for breakfast. There, Dave is waiting for them and some ready-made meals to digest into their tummies.

"Anyway, how was your day?" Ask Dave.

"Oh yeah, yeah we're fine, Dave." Alvin said. "Can't wait we're back on training again."

"You really, really feel ready, do you? Sounds like you are so sturdy. I mean, you see Alvin, sometimes I'm just hearing rumour about you. What happened last night?"

"Nothing." Oh, it seems that Dave was delirious as well. Even so, he suddenly taking his own sense. "Hey, you're talking just like me!" Alvin comments.

"Really? Sorry Alvin. Gotta lot of work to do making me stressed. I must be slept in again, you wonder?"

Alvin try to explain, but he ignores. "Nah, it doesn't matter Dave. We sometimes may feel awkward. Anyway…"

"Dave, he is talking to himself because of cartoon he watched last night." Said Simon.

"What?! **Alvin!**"

Legitimately, sometimes both Alvin and Dave very awkward whenever they woke up in a late morning. Now let's go to the treehouse, shall we? This time around, The Chipettes were trying on the dresses for the concert excursion next two days.

"Hey, girls. Look at me!" Said Brittany to her sisters. "How do I look, hmm?" Oh, what Brittany wearing right now was just like the 90s rockstar. A leather jacket she wore seem to be torned and leaked on various gentle points.

"Cool but, do you think this would be essential with your stuff?" Jeanette concerns.

"Heheh. I like the old times' wearing, you dolt. Hmm, maybe there is something might be more interesting than this, I wonder." So Brittany took her side back to the curtain to change again. This time, she wearing the fascinating outfit from 2011. "How was it?"

"Hmm, you look like you still in the movie." Said Eleanor.

Brittany walk back to the curtain to changing her outfit again. Now this time, she wore that she would possibly look like a legendary pop artist – Britney Spears.

"Ah, now this would be interesting to us, Brittany. You are spectacular!"

"Hoho. Thanks for a compliment, sis. I actually bought one of these enchanting fashions four months ago, and this might be the only thing I want. Now, what should we have to pack up something for our teeny preparation, books or the scarfs?"

Funny how, there _are _no books around the table even she was already mentioning it for what they should arranging on. Jeanette and Eleanor was dumbfounded right from a complexed whim, the other part of benevolent presumption in contrast of being menace relating to demanding clothing critique. Unless on the dissimilar explanation, could be more judgmental regardless to the awkward temptation concerning on someone's favourable eye contact against other peoples who ought to admiring it with their wishful thinking. Outlandish morale natures aren't accurately referred beside the part of flip-flop calculation may approved.

Back on Sevilles' house, there's an urgent training on the music room again, boys are playing the respective instruments as usual: Theodore on drums, while both Alvin and Simon on guitars, leading their vocal voices. From the looks of it, they keep manage to turning their heat fingers on depending to their individualism performances. Dave conducting the music track on each boy's representation. Strangely enough, the house phone suddenly ringing. Dave picking up and the caller was revealed to be their music manager. The schedule of elimination tour was actually pushed one more day, much for his glad sensation.

"Well, boys. We have to rest for a while." Said Dave.

"But why? We already waiting a special moment tomorrow and… oh man, right now?"

"Y-Yes, Alvin. The truth is, the manager said we _really _have two days remaining for the elimination tour."

"Oh, I see. Come on everyone, it's time for us to turn in. Again."

Without riveting odds to ferret out determination from top to bottom, the training was delayed, and decided to live in idleness of relaxation. Although the boys got so much bored, instead of staying on the couch, they decided to planning an outing agenda with the sisters. But, the girls don't believe if they are really such a wearisome curiosity relating to current weedy acts. Only Eleanor may concerned discourages about amended existing program.

"So the concer tour's agenda has been moved to Saturday, huh? Why don't you just say so?"

"I-It's true, Eleanor!" Said Theodore excitedly. "If you won't trust us, then when you arranging that stuffs you have there?"

"I thought you guys are even ready yet and resume training." Uttered Jeanette. "We are preparing this with a great effort until you suddenly comes here for what. Don't you really think that you have any deceptive idea since you find youself a way to—" Frequently at a time when she still talking, Alvin using his hand to cover Jeanette's mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah! That makes both of us here would be confused than facing this fuzzy affliction if you criticizing a terrible mandate whichever it is." Said Alvin. He put off a hand from her mouth. "Look, I know your misfortune theory was. We actually drafting something for a vitalizing moment… such as carousal outing. I think it's like walk around the park or going shop in the mall to spend our free day, just today only! What about it, are you finally decide?"

"O-Oh yeah, we should. Basically we are having a hard time shopping for Brittany's gratifying fashion for your concert night tomorrow and… well, it was moved to next _two _days. What if we decide to walk around in the park instead of shopping?"

"Now you're talking." Excited Alvin. "Sure indeed!"

"Well Alvin? Are you sure this would be necessary?" Simon concerns.

"Simon, one day you'll be comprehend enough with my thoughtful reasons that our revolting sisters without taking your focus in for day-to-day breakthrough." Alvin lectures. "Science project may awaits you somehow, but the things still need to get us an upper hand, get that?" Simon bizzarely decipher his brother's offer despite aggravated groans.

On that following account, the little childrens were going to spending their mitigation day at the park. There, when they are exploring around also meets Cassey, Cheesy, Kevin and Warren along the way. The four teenagers are discussing together as Dave's childrens joined their comfort chat.

"Oh hello guys." Waved Cheesy. "How's with ya?"

"We're fine." Theodore responded. "What are you on about today?"

"Huh, that's classic question I've ever heard, mate." Warren says. "We, uh… having fun jogging around the park. It's full of ecstasy."

"Pssh, dude you are more like oh-so desirable you saw us walking around this place in a long day-off." Alvin implies of Warren's certitude tolerant. "Potentially if commodity matters may keeping in mind on somebody else, do you think that the peoples would consider themselves one thing to presume with a dumb cliché. That is absolutely woeful! Take notice of anyone's personal tenderness and see if you can catch their drift to acknowledge what's in the wind. But that's not even make any sense, eh?"

"I… doubt so." Kevin bawled. "Why is that?" Alvin only stares at him, and so for their others.

"Umm, Kevin? I know that is really compulsory for that stuff." Said Cheesy. "So Alvin, you supposed that the crazy cheering supporters will admires in excitement from, well to tell you a truth, why does other peoples believed at one time they mistreating you by mistakes? Is that some kind of give-and-take issues they worried about?"

"N-No, they're not." Alvin shakes his head. "Besides, prosperity humbles _are _the only things can easily make mistakes with their empty hands and stealing the fortune is an amplified loathsome thrust. Don't rub it in, it will be fine for me." Though sweats around his body and face comes out a lot moe, making him fatiguing heavily despite haven't notice anything yet. Even his brothers also had a same manner, but they are walking a little bit slower than usual.

"Umm, Alvin? Shall we rest for a moment, we're tiring." Theodore complains.

"What do you say?" Alvin notice that his sweats are getting too many. "Oh, you're right! Luckily, we almost close to that bench somewhere. And there's drinking stand too. I hope that will change our mood once we sat there."

So, the six childrens are determine on having a short rest by sitting on a wide bench. These outdoor objects are seem to be laid ten yards away from footpath streets with single safety regard to not disturbing the pedestrians by hitting anyone's toes by mistake. Quite a while Eleanor purchases various juice flavors for each and everyone of them to refreshening their bodies and quench from tough feeling thirsty. Theodore may sips a little because he was nearly catching out of the breath.

After that, they continue to jogging again, one last time before reaching out the park and entering town, leading them back to their house. But unfortunately, upon returning home, Dave is nowhere to be seen. Much to the childrens' worry. They parlously search for their father in surrounding areas. Alvin and Theodore found Dave is resting in the bedroom, and he's actually in a worn out epitome condition.

"Dave, what happened to you?" Alvin asked incautiously.

"A-Alvin? So glad you and your friends are here. I'm sorry but I can't come to your concert tomorrow because… I got a hard time of work to supervise you with my terrific efforts as I could this afternoon. I've created eight required songs for you to perform so… one remaining song need to be finished before the concert tour commences. I recognized that it was really persistent to accomplishing it right now, but I'm okay. But the rest of this job it's up to you now."

"A-Are you serious, Dave?" He concerned in feebleness. "Look Dave, I can't even learn how to conduct our song we recorded either. Come on, dad, we can do this together!"

"Yeah, I really appreciate your feeling for helping me. It is the reason why I must leave the rest to you was… you see, there's an urgent call concerning about accumulation time next day. It's tomorrow 12 afternoon! You have to finish it immediately. Don't worry about me, I can come to your place if I could. But right now I'm in a heavy fever. Here's taxi delivery's phone number. You can put to use this if certainly needed. I counting on you, Alvin Seville. Well? You're on your own now, I guess. Leave me to a long sleep, okay?"

For some reasons, Alvin didn't want to leave his father alone to watch over their charming music performance when he got a fever. However, he at least had no time for giving up as a good band leader despite of being lonely as he rattling his courageous hands like he was going to fight, but that's not true. Alvin may only wish if he still be able to go on, as his friends lay their hands to his shoulder with a cold smile except Theodore, making him bit more comforted.

"But what about Dave?" He shrugged with concerns. "This is your responsibility, I can't leave without him!" Theodore suddenly sobbing harshly as he was about to crying.

Alvin lay his hand onto little brother's shoulder with courage and smile too. "I-It's okay, Theodore." He lectured. "I know we really don't wanna leave Dave behind. But right now we must prove this for tomorrow's concert night for good. Our only expentacy now is to patient and pray. Whatever it is, we're going to do it until we know who's right or wrong… as a family."

So the next early in the morning, it's about time for Dave's childrens had to fulfill their musical efforts without his father. Right about now…

_We have the chance to turn the pages over. We can write what we want to write. We gotta make ends meet before we get much older._

_Oh, we're all someone's daughter. We're all someone's son. How long can we look each other… down the barrel of a gun?_

_You're the voice, try to understand it. Make a noise and make it clearer. Oo-whoa._

_We're not gonna sit in silence, we're not gonna live with fear. Ooh. Oo-whoa._

_This time, you know that we all can stand together. With the power to be powerful. Believing that we can make it better._

_Hmm, we're all someone's daughter. We're all someone's son. How long can we look at each other, and for everyone… down the barrel of a gun?_

_You're the voice, try to understand it. Make a noise and make it clearer. Oo-whoa._

_We're not gonna sit in silence, we're not gonna live with fear. Ooh. Oo-whoa._

"Alright, I think this is it!" Alvin expressed. "I _can _conduct this material even without Dave's effort. Well, that's a wrap. We can now going to the concert to post these songs to the manager. Hope this would really helpful."

"But Alvin, since you already put on your scheme with that, you still don't know how to deliver taxi." Theodore concerned. "Besides, the fee method to get there might be complicating. I'm worried myself about it."

Alvin didn't understand what his little brother talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Well Alvin, there's no way we can agree with your lookout." Sums Jeanette. "If Theodore was right, you may lose the accord. We should talk Dave since your plan was—"

His brother cover the Jeanette's mouth again. "Okay, okay! I may be lousy to do this anyway. But listen, we have no much time left, and there are so many jobs we need to take care of. Get it what I'm sayin'?" Alvin put his hand off of it."

"Yeah Alvin. I get it." She said eagerly. "Anyway, can you guess what's their phone number?"

"We don't know until I'm finish calling, okay? Here goes nuttin'." So it's up to him to make a contact to the cab service. "Alright, he still on the way. I am sure it's already heading to our place in any minute now."

It was a part of his momentful things to be awaited as a principled figurehead. Alvin never loses his own grip when there's no pickup service. In a nick of time, the taxi car arrived at the front side of this house. The childrens hurried and enter the car in advance to depart away. He believes to himself a valorious endeavour that Dave always told, there many jobs shall be finished on time before it reach to their deadline before the preparations sucessfully rendered, taking into its excitingly spectacular action on the stage.

At last, they arrived at the town square where the concert tour was held somewhere downstreet. Their manager is still waiting, prompting that Dave will be late to make it in a painstaking condition until he saw the cab arrived on time. Instead of him, it was the six childrens who are entering this spot.

"So, it was you little guys who always taking care of your father." Said the manager with proud.

"Oh yes, we are. Mister manager." Replied Alvin. "Dave is kinda… something to tell you a truth about it… hmm, he seem to be very tired. So we come here by ourselves. Hehe. He wants to call you but he… didn't make it, I supposed."

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, come on in!"

Later on, the manager brought Alvin and his friends are entering the backstage camp where the veteran disc jockey has been waiting there. A handy calculation apprise that few restricted details not to quantify its following reluctant dossier instead from bringing any literal definitions of subdivision anatomy.

Even uncommon amenity momentum suggests a legitimized review must be perserve its irrefutable graundeur by putting all the recording songs they made for tonight's historic competition. Debatable representation strictly acquires at the halfway and closure occassions according to their agenda, indicating that they will compelled to come behind the most important superior division which has to set forth during the stage play. So the declaring winner may given some extra credit, thus, it will immediately lead up to their first award on the top 10 group band champions.

Meanwhile, back to Sevilles' house at the sunset. Dave aroused from the bed, he seemed that was cured from a stressful fever and he's trying to hook up a ringing phone that it was revealed to be an urgent message. The elimination tour will starts two hours left, much to his dismay. Dave quickly change his pajamas to formal clothes, starting up his car's engines and travel on wheels in high gear to look after his childrens before it's much too late.

We return to see the fantastic musical stage show on the town square again, this time, many valuable properties organized at a front podium to attract cheering visitors like something's phenomenal on that structured outlook. The crowd, especially some schoolmates like Derek, Kevin, Cheesy, Cassey and among others were here too. Seem that they are murmuring and inspiring about someone will be the first winner in such conclusion event. Fortunately, Dave's car arrived on time to see their kids' performance and sat between Kevin and Cassey.

"Whoa hello, Mr. Seville." Say Kevin. "How've you been today?"

"Hehe, nothing's personal. I'm actually just… having a hard tidy up my house, you know. Hey, anyway you guys are here too?"

"Oh, I brought my friends after having a long break." He replied. "We stayed on Derek's house and we'll packing up tomorrow noon. There's something we need to do for like… assignment, I think. I mean it's not even our personal either. We kinda busy spending our time to have some fun with those little kids in the park. I don't know what that would be, but it's very exciting view! Honestly, me and my friends are getting darn bored, so we decide to see what those little guys up to. But I don't believe in one single matter that is happened on town square."

"Oh this? My childrens are attending to a final tourney of elimination contest!" Said Dave. "We completing the requisited informations we need to attained."

"Well. Good for you sir." Kevin salutes to Dave with courage.

"Kevin, look! The show's starting!" Signaled Cassey to make them see what's going on at the concert stage.

Well, it looks like on stage display there's an introductory presentation, and tonight's cermony master was the manager along with Alvin and his brothers took their decent outcry prospect to the cheering peoples who have witnessed in delight. "Look, it's Alvin!" Shouted Cheesy, as his friends clapping at the boys on stage.

"Thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemens. Here at this exceptional spot inside of an enchanting palace about to witnesses our tonight's final audition of elimination sing-off shall be clearly declared right now and the first winner of this finale will be awarded and will enroll our spectactor's a victory critic to post on public's _Billboard 200 Boyband Music Awards_. Alright, we can now begin our program for the determinative moment. So please welcome: The Chipmunks and Buckseeds!"

It is now the thrilling experience we've all been waiting for, the struggling musical perfomances between two rocking bands appears on the backstage and prepare for action. The comforting peoples on the seats were adore Chipmunks' marvellous mobility while some of it shouting the Buckseeds' tune aloft. But Chipmunks' voices are so powerful in constrast others' tune betterment.

An uproar sensation on this stage show inside might get peoples around much too easy, even Alvin's schoolmates imitating something like a rockstar. Dave was feel little giddy because of Buckseeds' tune getting worrisome.

But soon enough at the end of the battle, the manager that still had his hand covering ears sigh in relief and decide to initiate its ultimate resolution on tonight's champion. Most of crowds are nearly salivating. It took an extensive brief intermission until the decision is ready, all depends from coach's eloquent statements.

"Alright, it seems this battle is far extraordinarily spectacular despite of this odd concerns we have made for tonight's winner, to be honest. What about you, mister… David Seville?"

"Uh, hu-what? Who, me? O-Oh yes, it's gonna be a necessary sir. Allow me to come to your stage please." Dave walk to that platform. "Ehem, alright. I'm getting this straight. To me, The Chipmunks always become number one regardless to their experienced initiative venture they already learned this far. Alvin, Simon and Theodore, sometimes they always working independently because of their friendship issues or simple tragedy from second hand. They often to made another maneuvering project to overcome with. They maybe not just amazing childrens in the whole wide world, kids around here are likewise praising them with their entourage affair. Only the reason for me is to make any big mistakes, resulting of terrible concerns need to pursue and stipulate these matters before everything gone messy. However, this which has been said for every generations – everyone loves Chipmunks!"

"O-Okay, David. That's enough. And so, the winner of the final sing-off is… Alvin Seville and Chipmunks, congratulations!"

Eventually, the first champion goes to The Chipmunks and Chipettes, thanks to their individual godspeed succession, the shouting crowds are giving them a honor, as well as their schoolmates. And for the loser, might gone in distant, hide and shame. The manager also receiving the big money prize as the show went in closure last forever. It was really such a blast day that the six childrens really work so hard for Dave, and the father proud of them. I am sure many fans keeps adore them for someday. Only for now, Dave and his little ones must returning home for a long-time rest as we see couples of shooting stars crumple from the night sky.

_THE END._


End file.
